Who Killed Carlos Oliveira?
by courage
Summary: About a single man and how his murder can greatly alter so many exsistences. so who did kill Carlos Oliveira and how are the other Umbrella survivors going to deal with it?*complete*
1. There He Goes

Part 1 So There He Goes  
  
Carlos Oliveira woke up one bright and sunny morning like he wakes up every morning. He regrettably gets up from his warm and cozy bed, he then stretches all his limbs during one great yawn where his arms spread out until they he can feel them pull from his chest. Once a little more awake Carlos stumbles to the bathroom where he pulls down his pants to take care of a little business. As soon as he's finished there he strolls to the kitchen where he pours himself his usual bowl of cereal with thoughts of his days up coming activities going through his mind.  
  
Carlos finishes his morning ritual by getting dressed and finally going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
This is how Carlos Oliveira spent all his mornings, unless he still had a girl over from the night before. Little did Carlos Oliveira know that this would be his last morning spent like this for today Carlos would die.  
  
After brushing his teeth Carlos left his apartment and got into his old Toyota pick up truck. He was planning on catching Jill before she left for work.  
  
Carlos was defiantly one for falling in love; in fact he almost fell in love every night. However, he had never fallen in love as quickly as he did with Jill Valentine. She was his ideal woman and she was the one woman he couldn't get. In the game of love Carlos had finally met his match.  
  
Of course there where implications namely Chris Redfield, but in the end Carlos didn't worry he never lost in the game of love.  
  
He pulled into Jill's driveway. She lived in a simple little house just a few blocks away from Carlos' apartment building. He got out from his truck and walked up to Jill's front door giving it three quick knocks.  
  
The door flew open after a few seconds and Jill stepped into view. She was looking gorgeous as ever wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
"Oh," she said surprised "Hey Carlos."  
  
"Hey Jill I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."  
  
"No, just wasn't expecting to see you."  
  
"You weren't expecting someone else where you?" he teased her.  
  
"No," she said a little too plainly. Carlos shook it off.  
  
"I know this is a little on the short notice but I was wondering if you want to go to a movie or something today?"  
  
"I can't Carlos I already have something going on."  
  
"I see," Carlos said about to ask what she had planned, but soon didn't see a need to.  
  
"But you know I really want to talk to you. Why don't we go out for dinner later tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great what time should I pick you up?"  
  
"How about we meet at Ocean's at eight." Ocean's was a simple little restaurant down the street.  
  
Disappointedly Carlos nods his head "I'll be there."  
  
"Great I'll see you then." With a small smile Jill shuts her door.  
  
His date with Jill wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he was satisfied with it. He was very curious to find out what Jill wanted to talk to him about.  
  
Looking at his watch Carlos realized it was still pretty early. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca was his safety net the person he called when all else fails. The fact was even though Carlos was very found of Rebecca she just couldn't hold a candle to Jill.  
  
"Stars office this is Rebecca Chambers speaking."  
  
"Hey Bec. It's Carlos."  
  
"Oh hi Carlos how's it going?" Carlos took for granted how pleased she was to hear from him.  
  
"Good I was just wondering what you were doing this afternoon."  
  
"Well, Chris and I are just finishing some things up at the office, but he's heading out soon so I'm free after that."  
  
"Great I'll come by the office to pick you up."  
  
"Can't wait Carlos I'll see you in a bit."  
  
From the other line Rebecca hung up Carlos put the phone back in his pocket then began to make his way to the S.T.A.R.S office.  
  
Everyone involved in the Umbrella tragedies was invited to join the re-opened S.T.A.R.S department located a little ways from where Raccoon City used to be. Carlos kindly rejected their invitation. He had enough of crime fighting to last a life time.  
  
Carlos arrived at the S.T.A.R.S and found it a bit more crowded then expected. Besides Rebecca and Chris Barry Burton was also in. Barry reminded Carlos strongly of a bear. Along with the great Mr. Burton was Claire Redfield with her was Leon Kennedy and the little adorable Sherry Birkin.  
  
Carlos was always very attracted to Claire she reminded him a lot of Jill, but a couple reasons kept Carlos from trying anything with her. A. she was Chris Redfield's little sister B. since Carlos had known her she and Leon had been connected by the hips. He wasn't sure if there was anything romantic going on, but whatever it was it was enough to keep Carlos away, although no harm came from a little flirting.  
  
"Hey Carlos," she greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Why hello Claire," he grinned walking up to her "What's a gorgeous chica like you doing in an office like this?"  
  
Carlos caught Leon's face go red with anger, but missed Rebecca's. Contributing to make Leon even angrier Sherry jumps from his lap and runs to Carlos wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Carlos."  
  
"Hey there little chica," Carlos says returning the hug. He then looks back up to Claire who explains.  
  
"Sherry, Leon and myself are going to the movies. We just came here to see if Chris wanted to come with, but I guess he already has plans."  
  
For the first time that day Carlos turned his attention to Chris Carlos' hated that man. No, hate was something that Carlos saved for Umbrella but he did truly resent him. Chris was the obstacle standing in the way of him and Jill. Not that there was any real competition, but the fact the Chris was even trying was enough for Carlos.  
  
Chris stuck out his hand "Nice to see you Carlos."  
  
Carlos shook his hand "You too Chris." Despite knowing who each others affections went to the two of them always seemed to be able to remain civil.  
  
Carlos finally walks up to the reason for his visit to the S.T.A.R.S office.  
  
"Hey Bec looking beautiful as ever," he gently kisses her hand Rebecca blushes.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" he asks her. Before Rebecca answers he hears Chris' voice.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," he was then out the door.  
  
Carlos asks Rebecca "Where's he off to?"  
  
"I think he's doing something with Jill today," she told him.  
  
"I see," Carlos says thinking back to his conversation with Jill earlier today. He replayed Jill's words in his head. 'I already have something going on.'  
  
It took several calls from Rebecca to bring him out of his shocked trance.  
  
"How's Ocean's sound?"  
  
"What?" he asked her confused.  
  
"You asked me what I wanted to do today," Rebecca explained to him "And I asked you if Ocean's is okay."  
  
Carlos thought about it. He was already going to Ocean's today, but that was later. Then he would deal with Jill until then he would enjoy his time with Rebecca.  
  
Shaking all thoughts away he sticks out his arm for Rebecca to take "Sounds great," he told her.  
  
The two of them together left the office.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Leon never cared much for Carlos Oliveira the way he flirted with Claire only strengthened that. Leon could see right pass Carlos' charming façade and saw him as the womanizing man that he was.  
  
Soon after Rebecca and Carlos left Claire, Sherry and himself said goodbye to Barry and followed suite.  
  
Leon found himself extremely irritated that the whole way to the movie theater Sherry was giggling over Carlos in the backseat.  
  
"He's so hot don't you think so Claire?"  
  
"Some would say that." Claire blushed slightly.  
  
Leon tightens his grip on the wheel.  
  
"Don't you say that?" Sherry questioned further.  
  
Claire thinks for a moment before answering "I think looks can be deceiving sometimes you have to take a deeper look to find how good looking a person truly is."  
  
Leon feels Claire's hand wrap around one of his. He looks to see her smiling at him Leon returns the smile.  
  
Carlos can have all the woman he wants as long as Leon had Claire he was great.  
  
Leon feels Claire gently rub his hand. If Carlos ever did something with Claire he probably kill him.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jill waited for Chris impatiently she was tired of these games between Chris, Carlos and herself. Carlos was a great guy, a good friend, but Chris was both these things and so much more to Jill. She owed it to both Chris and Carlos to set everything straight.  
  
The door bell rang and Jill ran hastily to answer it. Chris stood there a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Hey Jill," he greeted her shyly.  
  
"Hey Chris," she smiled "why don't you come in."  
  
Chris hesitantly stepped into her home. Chris had been there hundreds of times but that was always for work or friend reasons this was different.  
  
Jill directed him to her living room where he took a seat on her couch. Jill sat down next to him there was an uncomfortable tensions between them they were both so new to this.  
  
After long moments of silence Chris asked her  
  
"What do you think of Claire and Leon?"  
  
Great, she thought were finally alone together and he brings up his sister. Jill wished for this uncomfortable stage just to be over with.  
  
"Well I like them both if that's what you mean."  
  
"Not quite they've been doing a lot together lately and I was just wandering what you thought of them as you know.a couple."  
  
"Whatever makes them happy," Jill said simply  
  
They go quite again until Chris suddenly burst out.  
  
"You make me happy Jill." Jill looks at him intently "You always have."  
  
Jill smiles leaning in closer to him. Their lips were a breath away when the phone rings.  
  
"I'll just let the machine get that," Jill whispers as she tilts her head excitingly towards Chris. Just then they heard Jill's voice from the machine.  
  
"This is Jill please leave a message at the beep," A beep came after Jill's recording then to her horror followed Carlos' voice.  
  
"Hey Jill its Carlos, Can we make dinner 7 instead of 8? If you have a problem with that give me a call other wise I'll see you then."  
  
As soon as the message was over Chris automatically pulls away from Jill.  
  
"I'll see you later," he says emotionless.  
  
"Chris," she calls after him, but Chris didn't stop Jill had to run and pull him down by his arm to make him listen.  
  
"Chris it's not like it sounds."  
  
"Jill," he says desperately. Jill looks at him sorrowfully "I don't want to keep you from anything," Jill wanted to run into his arms but instead lamely stood there "I don't think my heart can handle any games right now so please."  
  
He gets back up Jill doesn't stop him Chris stops at the door and turns to her "I want you to have what makes you happy."  
  
He shuts the door behind him Jill runs to the door opening it and calling after him, but it was too late he had already gotten in his car and was gone.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Carlos' day with Rebecca was fun, but really Carlos couldn't wait for his date with Jill. He even called her asking if they could make it earlier.  
  
Carlos was planning on sweeping her off her feet and when he was done the last person on her mind would be Chris Redfield.  
  
Carlos arrived at Ocean's to find Jill sitting in a booth her face in her hands. She was looking very vulnerable; Carlos was an expert at handling vulnerable woman. He slid in the seat opposite of Jill.  
  
"What's the matter Jilly?"  
  
Jill looked up at him startled  
  
"Oh hey Carlos," Jill said sadly  
  
"What's up?" Carlos asked sympathetically.  
  
"Chris and I." she started to mumble then stopped.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"You can say that?"  
  
Carlos takes her hand "Don't worry Jilly your with Carlos now forget about Chris."  
  
Jill suddenly takes her hand back as if awakened from a dream.  
  
"Carlos listen you've been a great friend and I'll always appreciate your help back in Raccoon, but what we have can never be more then a friendship."  
  
"What are you talking about Jilly?" Carlos was shocked at what he was hearing.  
  
"Please stop calling me Jilly Carlos."  
  
"Okay 'Jill' what are you taking about?"  
  
"Carlos it's not you it's me. I'm in love with Chris. I can't explain what I feel I'm not going to try I just ask that you respect that."  
  
"So you're leaving us?"  
  
"Ahhhh," she yells irritated "There was never an 'us' Carlos!?"  
  
"That's a rather harsh thing to say."  
  
"Carlos please," she begged.  
  
"Alright," Carlos says giving her a sly grin "We'll settle for being friends," he stuck out his hand.  
  
"There's no settling involved, but I love to be your friend Carlos." She shook his hand.  
  
"Okay friend let's enjoy our dinner."  
  
The two of them had a pleasant dinner. The whole time Carlos sat there not believing that he lost Jill to a guy like Chris Redfield. It wasn't over Carlos told himself he still had a card up his sleeve.  
  
When they had finished dinner Carlos kindly offered Jill a ride home. The short trip had been quiet as Carlos pulled into her drive way he turned to Jill and bluntly asked.  
  
"Are you sure about that friend thing?"  
  
"Yeah I really am Carlos."  
  
"Are you sure," Carlos repeated and threw his lips unto Jill's he could feel her struggling against his kiss.  
  
When she pulled away he heard her yell "Shit."  
  
"What is it am I really that good of a kisser?"  
  
Jill gave him a furious stare "No, Chris saw us!" she yelled angrily pointing to a figure storming off into the night.  
  
Jill got out of the vehicle and started yelling after Chris. Carlos stuck his head out the window and asked Jill "Do you want any help?"  
  
"No!" she screamed at him "Just stay away from me Carlos," with that Jill began to run down the street.  
  
Carlos defeated rolled his window back up. He reversed out of Jill's driveway then started for home. He may be arrogant, but he wasn't naïve he knew after that look on Jill's face that she didn't want him. So for the first time Carlos drove home without the girl.  
  
* - * - *  
  
After Chris left Jill's he felt a mixture of emotions jealousy, hurt, anger, resentment, guilt, but above all else Chris felt love. He loved Jill Valentine more then he ever thought humanly possible.  
  
He went back to Jill's and waited at her doorsteps for her to come home.he later wished he hadn't.  
  
Seeing Jill and Carlos kissing was more then he could take. He could actually feel his heart break. He truly wanted Jill to be happy, but that didn't necessarily meant he wanted to watch it. Without another glance Chris ran off he heard Jill's voice but that only made him go faster, even hearing her voice was painful to Chris.  
  
Chris didn't want to be alone so he decided to go to his sister's. Claire was all the family he had and there was no one's opinion that he held at higher esteem then his sister's.  
  
Upon answering the door Claire immediately saw Chris' state and ushered him into her apartment. Sherry was in her living room watching T.V when Chris walked in.  
  
"Hey Chris," she said pleasantly, but that was before she got a good look at him. After a nod from Claire she immediately retreated to her room.  
  
He and Claire sat down on the couch there Claire finally asked him  
  
"What's wrong Chris?"  
  
"Jill," was all he somberly said.  
  
"What about her?" Claire questioned concerned.  
  
"She went out with Carlos and I saw them kissing."  
  
Claire didn't say anything at first. She knew that Jill and he weren't technically dating, but she knew what he felt for her.  
  
"You know sometimes kisses don't mean anything," she said at last "sometimes they are just.kisses."  
  
"Maybe." his voice fades.  
  
Hesitantly Claire asks "Did.did it look like it meant something?"  
  
"I don't know it was dark and I really didn't want to stay and watch."  
  
"Then maybe you should give Jill the benefit of the doubt," his sister smiles at him "I know you want to."  
  
Chris smiles back "I really care for her," he told her.  
  
"You know that, I know that, but does Jill know that?" He didn't say anything. He wanted for so long to tell Jill ho he felt, but it was never that easy.  
  
"Chris," Claire advised him "before you do anything.well you will you please go talk to Jill?"  
  
Feeling a hundred times better Chris nods. Claire walks him to the door Chris turns to her and says.  
  
"I still hate that Carlos."  
  
Claire gives him one last reassuring smile "just worry about Jill"  
  
Taking his sister's advice Chris left to handle the situation that dwelled in his heart.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Claire wished she could have done more for her brother. She knew his love for Jill and it killed her to see him as hurt as he was, but all she could do was reassure.  
  
After Chris had left Claire sat back down on her couch to think. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Why didn't she go talk to Carlos herself? Maybe she could talk to him and make sense of it all.  
  
Exited by her idea Claire quickly grabbed her coat and hastily put it on as she walked to Sherry's room. Upon hearing a soft "come in," Claire entered the room.  
  
Sherry was huddled in her bed the covers were wrapped tightly around her little body. Claire got the immediate impression that something was wrong.  
  
"Are you alright?" Claire asked the younger girl.  
  
"I'm fine," Sherry said her voice not entirely convincing.  
  
Thinking that she handle whatever it was that was bothering Sherry when she returned Claire for the moment shook the matter away.  
  
"Well I'm going out for a bit," Claire told her "Give me a call on my cell phone if you need anything."  
  
"Okay," Sherry replied.  
  
Hesitantly closing the door behind her Claire walked away and headed for Carlos'.  
  
Carlos didn't live that far away and after a short jog Claire found herself at his apartment in no time. She went to his room and knocked on his door. When Carlos answered his door he defiantly looked surprised to see her, but not necessarily displeased.  
  
"I knew you come running to me sometime," he joked "once you get some of Carlos you'll never go back." Normally Claire would have found Carlos' charming humor funny, but not this time. Carlos seemed to notice her unusual demeanor and seriously asked her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Chris told me about you and Jill," she told him coldly.  
  
"Yikes, why don't you come in so we can talk?" He says opening his door further so she could step in, hesitantly Claire obeyed.  
  
She'd been to Carlos' before, but before she had been with a group of people now she was alone.alone with Carlos. Claire nervously sat down on Carlos' couch while he tried to explain himself.  
  
"I won't lie to you Claire I have a thing for Jill, I've actually had it for a long time."  
  
"What about Rebecca?" Carlos glared at her and then Claire knew exactly what Rebecca was to him. Carlos was slime.  
  
"To make a long story short Jill didn't want me. I accepted my defeat and am ready to find someone else,' Carlos looks at Claire in a way that made her very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry Carlos you're not my type."  
  
"Two shut downs in one night the world must be going to hell," Carlos gives her a grin that let her know that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Carlos walked her out of his room to the outside of his apartment building. The two of them look at each other.  
  
"Carlos someday I know you'll meet that perfect somebody."  
  
Carlos teases her "what if I said that woman is right in front of me?"  
  
Claire gives him a playful smack on the shoulder and then follows it up with an innocent kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Garsh," Carlos says pretending to be bashful. Claire couldn't help but to laugh "behave," she told him before waving one last time and then leaving.  
  
Little did she know what cruel fate awaited the man she was leaving. Little did anyone know.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Barry was glad for Leon's company he just didn't want to be alone at the moment.  
  
Barry's wife, Kathy, had cheated on him. She just told him last night and Barry had never felt so depressed in his entire life. The thought that Kathy had taken comfort in another man.well it was unbearable.  
  
They were alone at dinner last night when Kathy told him for that for the last few weeks she'd been having an affair. Barry had thought she'd been kidding at first he soon discovered that she wasn't.  
  
What some would even consider worst was he couldn't hate her or even be mad at her instead he felt guilty. If she resorted to having an affair it meant that Barry had lacked in someway as a husband. It wasn't a very settling thought.  
  
"So do you know who it was?" The young Leon Kennedy asked him making a valiant effort to be sympathetic.  
  
Normally the first person he would have told would have been Chris, but Barry didn't want to ruin his date with Jill he knew how much Chris was looking forward to it.  
  
"I left the restaurant before we could talk about it. I wound up not coming home late that night. When I did I found the house empty except for a note. It said that Kathy had taken the girls up to her parents place to think things over."  
  
"She left you?" Leon asked him incredulously.  
  
Barry nodded Leon wasn't helping.  
  
After awhile Leon left and Barry was alone with his miserable thoughts.until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered wandering who would call him at this time of night. It was Kathy and she seemed distressed.  
  
When Barry finished his conversation he slammed the phone down angrily. He had never felt a stronger urge to kill in his life.  
  
He took out his colt python and began to polish it. Only one person was on his mind.Carlos Oliveira.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Rebecca Chambers was a woman who thought she was madly in love. Reality hadn't set in on the naïve Miss Chambers.  
  
That night after her date with Carlos Rebecca was feeling very restless. She decided to give her beloved a visit. She merrily strolled down the streets of her town and was only a few yards away from Carlos' apartment building when she came to a heart breaking stop.  
  
In front of her was Carlos and Claire Redfield, gazing at each other. She watched as Carlos bent over to receive a kiss from Claire on the cheek. Claire left Carlos and Rebecca his in the shadows as she walked by.  
  
Rebecca had felt jealousy towards Claire before, but never had she felt the hatred that was now consuming her. She looked painfully at the apartment that her love lived in.how could he do that to her?  
  
Rebecca walked around for a long time that night lost in her desperate thoughts. Somehow she managed to find herself outside Carlos' door not exactly sure what she was doing there.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Leon took sincere pity on Barry. No man deserved that, although truth be told men were usually the hypercritical basterds to commit the sin. Barry, however, wasn't like that.  
  
Leon didn't know Kathy very well he had only met her on a few occasions. She was a very beautiful woman for her age and on first meeting Leon thought her as someone who would never do anything like this, sometimes he guessed you just have to take a deeper look.  
  
Leon tried to imagine finding out that Claire had slept with someone else. Granted they weren't technically dating, but he considered his feelings for her just the same.  
  
He was just thinking of Claire when speaking of the devil he sees her step out of an apartment building with no one other then the actual devil himself.Carlos Oliveira. Leon felt his heart freeze over.  
  
He painfully watched her give Carlos a gentle kiss on the cheek which was something from Claire that Leon held close to his heart.  
  
As she walked away he at first was going to go after her but thought better of it. Instead he went home and directly to his standard issued beretta it was a drastic move but Leon was in a drastic mood.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jill tried calling Chris' place at least twenty times in the last half hour, but still there was no answer. God why did Carlos have to kiss her!? She once again tried Chris' she listened to the rings until his, by now, familiar answering machine came on.  
  
For the past hour Jill had been cursing herself. Chris told her that she made him happy; he also told her that he just wanted her to be happy. Jill, however, never told Chris what makes her happy and that was him.  
  
Jill had never cared for someone so much in her entire life. She had spent months in Europe looking for him for one simple reason.she needed him. She needed him in everyway that a woman needed a man and beyond that. Now she was paying for never telling him that and maybe in the process screwed her chances of ever being with him.  
  
After slamming down the phone Jill collapsed down on her couch. "God," she cried her hands were covering her face hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes from her empty house.  
  
Just then there was a knock on her door. She almost didn't answer it thinking that it was Carlos but she knew if she didn't he probably keep pestering her until she did. Jill got up from the couch and answered the door.  
  
"Chris," she cried "what.what are you doing here?" Jill couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Jill," he whispered her name but nothing came after it.  
  
She stepped closer to him "Chris," she pleaded "I'm sorry I didn't know that Carlos was going to do that. I only went to dinner with him to tell him.to tell him," Dammit tell him Jill thought desperately but it was hard to get the words out. She didn't have to Chris steps forward there chest were touching and their faces were again a breath away.  
  
"Please forgive me Jill."  
  
"Why should you be asking for forgiveness?" she asked surprised "It should be me down on my hands and knees begging you for it."  
  
"Jill I.I love you." Chris' voice was barely a whisper but Jill heard every word.  
  
"God Chris," she cried "I thought I never hear you say that." "Is it okay?"  
  
Jill smiles and gives Chris a tender kiss on the lips "Only if you accept my love in return."  
  
Chris beams "You know I could never say no to you Jill," the two of them chuckle.  
  
That night the two of them spent the night cuddling on Jill's couch. Jill never wanted to leave the warmth and safety of Chris' arms, but even in their brief time of contentment all hell was about to break loose.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Sherry had over heard every word of Claire and Chris' conversation. She was even more devastated about Carlos and Jill kissing then Chris was. How could Carlos do that to her?  
  
Since Sherry first laid eyes on Carlos she was in love. She loved Leon too, but Claire was Leon's girl and together they were one big happy family. Carlos, however, was hers and she he's at least that's what Sherry thought.  
  
Once Claire left Sherry thought she take matters into her own hands and find out if her beloved Carlos had truly did what Chris said he did.  
  
She remembered where Carlos lived from the couple of times he had everyone over. She arrived at Carlos' apartment building but to her horror she discovered she wasn't the only one there to pay Carlos a visit.  
  
There walking into his building was Claire. The woman who Sherry looked up to most in the entire world, the one person who she thought would never let her down had just stepped into her lover's apartment and what about Leon? They were suppose to be a family families didn't cheat on each other.  
  
Hurt and confused Sherry trotted back home. Her little thirteen year old heart felt so broken and for Sherry Birkin that was saying something.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Carlos reflected on his conversation with Claire. God she was beautiful, sweet and smart. Carlos didn't know what he should do. He might have already ruined a relationship between Jill and Chris if he ruined one with Claire and Leon he mind as well book a seat to hell because he ain't going to be going anywhere else.  
  
Carlos snuggled into his bed for once glad a woman wasn't beside him; he needed to sort some things before he did another thing with a woman. Carlos laid in bed for hours thinking about that night, but little did he know that his killer waited for him in his closet. Little did he hear that closet door open as he lay thoughtfully in bed. Little did he hear that person tip toe their way to his bed and pull the trigger of a beretta. Lastly, little did Carlos Oliveira know after that for he was dead. 


	2. Loves Funny

Part II Love's funny  
  
Jacob had finally gotten his own case no more following in other detective's footsteps it was time he got to make his own prints.  
  
His case had taken place in Landone, Oregon a town just on the outskirts of where that major viral outbreak took place two years ago.  
  
Jacob had the case briefing, list of possible suspects and victim including there bios. He was going over this information on his flight to Oregon.  
  
CASE: Death of Mr. Oliveira. Little left behind in the murder scene victim found dead in bed. No evidence of break in. Rebecca Chambers who was on the scene right around when the murder occurred walked into the victim's apartment discovering his dead body.  
  
Carlos Oliveira- Ex U. B. S, one of the key members of the anti-Umbrella corporation responsible for the unmasking of Umbrella's bio-weapons. Found dead in his apartment at 1:12 am by Rebecca Chambers Cause of death: Bullet wound to the head  
  
SUSPECTS: Rebecca Chambers- Found victim, supposedly romantically involved with victim. Worked with Mr. Oliveira in the anti-Umbrella case and also an ex- member of S.T.A.R.S. Medic and bio-chemist.  
  
Jill Valentine- Friend of victim part of the anti-Umbrella case and ex- member of S.T.A.R.S. Valentine is an ex- cat burglar.  
  
Chris Redfield- Ex-S.T.A.R.S and part of the anti-Umbrella case  
  
Claire Redfield- College student, Chris Redfield sister and member of anti- Umbrella case. Was in Raccoon during the viral outbreak saved young Sherry Birkin whose parents died in the city and now has custody over her.  
  
Leon S. Kennedy- Member of anti-Umbrella case. Escaped with Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin out of Raccoon City.  
  
Barry Burton- Ex-member of S.T.A.R.S and part of anti-Umbrella case  
  
It seemed like enough of a straight forward case which Jacob realized was probably why he got it, but he was still determined to impress the F.B.I.  
  
These people are all connected with that Umbrella ordeal which in the end heavily involved the F.B.I. If he was to make the case quick and clean he was sure the F.B.I would be grateful. He wanted the F.B.I to be grateful.  
  
He quickly knew where he had to start his investigation and where he hoped to end it too. Once off the plane he looked through his papers for Rebecca Chamber's address.  
  
* - * - *  
  
He and Jill spent the night on her couch feeling their skin against each others, feeling their hearts beat as one, feeling for the first time the love that they had for each other and sharing it.  
  
Jill had fallen asleep against his chest and Chris had no plans on moving it. He and Jill were suppose to be at work in a half a hour, but for this one time Chris was going to let it slide and enjoy the moment.  
  
An hour later Jill's phone rang Chris could feel Jill jump up from the couch. She looks at him startled.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:30," he told her.  
  
"Shit Chris we were suppose to be at work a half a hour ago," Jill says running to the phone. Chris grabs her by the arm and pulls her back into his chest.  
  
"They can live with us being late this one time."  
  
Jill smiled and kissed him softly. The two were looking at each other meaningfully when the phone rang again. Jill begins to frown.  
  
"It's probably Becky I'm just going to answer it and tell her were going to be late."  
  
Chris nods and Jill runs to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello," Jill answers  
  
Chris watches as Jill's cheerful expression turns drastically to shocked, scared and dead serious.  
  
"Okay Rebecca calm down we'll be right there."  
  
After listening to what Chris thought for sure was "whose we," Jill uncomfortably says "Chris and I."  
  
A minute later Jill hangs up the phone her entire body was shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chris asked trying to put his arms around her, but Jill backs away.  
  
"That was Becky.Chris Carlos was murdered last night."  
  
Chris stood there blankly. How could this be they both had just seen the guy yesterday?"  
  
"Shit," he whispered, it was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah well," tears were running down Jill's face now "the F.B.I is at Rebecca's right now she and the F.B.I want us to go to her place."  
  
He nods "Let's go then," he says softly getting on his shoes and walking out her door not noticing how far Jill was traveling behind.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jill had never felt so many emotions at once in her entire life. Carlos was murdered, those three words kept replaying over and over in her head as they walked to Rebecca's. All the while she kept a close eye on Chris.  
  
She and Chris got to Rebecca's to find her in a mess. In fact Jill didn't think that mess quite covered Rebecca's state, emotional and physically trashed did it more justice.  
  
Chris went and sat next to Rebecca who began weeping into his chest. Then for the first time Jill looked at the man who was occupying the room with them. This must have been the F.B.I agent he was very good looking with light brown hair and matching eyes. He was tall and a bit scrawny, but neither of those demolished his handsome facial features. Jill looked back at Chris his face hard and serious; Jill couldn't keep that worried feeling away.  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked the F.B.I agent coldly.  
  
"I think I'll introduce myself before we get into things. As I told Miss Chambers I'm agent Jacob West from the F. B. I."  
  
"What happened?" Chris repeated even colder then before as Rebecca began to cry even harder on his shoulder.  
  
"Well," said agent West his appearance now very business like "as I'm sure Miss Chambers told you Carlos Oliveira was murdered last night. He was shot in his bed we don't know at what time exactly but it's safe to presume before 1:00am because that's the time that Miss Chambers called 911."  
  
Chris interrupts the agent and turns to Rebecca "You found him?" Chris asked her.  
  
Rebecca took a brief break from her sobbing to nod then returned to her previous actions as did agent West.  
  
"While the killer did a clean job we have no evidence other then the bullet that was taken out of the victim's skull."  
  
Both she and Rebecca wince.  
  
"It was a standard bullet from the beretta which I believe is issued to everyone in the S.T.A.R.S unit.  
  
Jill couldn't believe what he was implying. Neither could Chris who yells at the agent.  
  
"Are you suggesting that it was someone from the S.T.A.R.S team?"  
  
"I'm only saying that I want to talk to everyone in your unite. I've already spoken to Miss Chambers," his eyes turn to her "I like to speak to you next Miss Valentine and then you Mr. Redfield," he says to Chris.  
  
"Fine," Jill tells him "but would you please give us a moment to gather ourselves?"  
  
"It's the least I can do," agent West tells her leaving the room.  
  
"Once he was gone Rebecca turns to her and Chris "It's been a long morning I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Chris says gently patting her on the back. They watched as Rebecca goes into her bedroom before they turn to each other.  
  
Jill looks at Chris fighting a feeling that she couldn't fight. She gently begins to ask him.  
  
"Can you believe this?"  
  
"No," was all he says.  
  
Jill couldn't fight the feeling anymore and finally mustered up the courage to say something about it.  
  
"Chris you know no matter how you answer my question I'll stick by you there's no way I couldn't, but before I go talk to agent West I have to know.Where were you before you came back to my house last night?"  
  
Chris stared at her his face dry as a dessert. Jill would have given anything for an expression, but there he stood blankly.  
  
"Chris please," she begged.  
  
Chris stands up walking away from Jill. Jill follows Chris gently grabbing his arm "Chris," she begged one last time "I'm dead sad that I lost Carlos, but if I loose you then I'm no better then dead myself."  
  
Chris turns to her looking her directly in the eyes his face now wild with emotion.  
  
"Jill I love you and desperately believe in you and everything you stand for," he sighs deeply "I just wish you felt the same."  
  
"I do," she cries. Just then the door opens and agent West steps in.  
  
"If you're ready?" he says  
  
Jill turns back to Chris who wouldn't look back at her. Defeated in everyway imaginable Jill joins agent West in Rebecca's kitchen.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Rebecca for the time being was just too emotional to deal with. He got the basics from her, but she really wasn't in any state to be really interrogated. God she was only 18.  
  
Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield were next on his list to question. He obviously had seen the connection between them there was defiantly something going on between the two, if it was something that involved Mr. Oliveira was yet to be determined.  
  
He was questioning Miss Valentine first who was very attractive, but Jacob couldn't let that get in the way. He was set on putting his job above his personal life.  
  
Together he and Miss Valentine went to the kitchen were they sat opposite of each other. There Jacob began his questioning.  
  
"So Miss Valentine how did you meet Mr. Oliveira?"  
  
She glared at him obviously annoyed and still hurting. "We met in Raccoon City we escaped together; I believe you've been informed on the story of what happened in Raccoon."  
  
"I did tell me how would you describe your relationship with Mr. Oliveira?"  
  
"Friends," Miss Valentine was obviously getting inpatient with him.  
  
"Alright and what about you and Mr. Redfield? Was there ever any conflict between the three of you?"  
  
She stands up livid "listen asshole," she shouted "I don't know exactly what you're trying to get at but our personal relationships had nothing." She seemed to be having trouble getting the rest out finally after a deep breathe and a soft sob she did "it had nothing to do with Carlos' death."  
  
"Then what did?" he asked making Miss Valentine go quiet and sit back down. "Most murders happen because of something personal," he told her "Now I just want to know everything I can about this case so I can find the murderer. Not just because it's my job but because I'll sleep better knowing that person was brought to justice. I think you want that too so please."  
  
In-between quiet sobs she told him all about her relationship with Mr. Oliveira and Mr. Redfield. She also told him about all the events that had occurred just yesterday but swore that Chris had spent the night with her. Jacob just saw it as another possibility.  
  
Once finished Miss Valentine left and a stern looking Mr. Redfield came in. They politely shook hands then Jacob got right into asking him about his relationship with Mr. Oliveira. Mr. Redfield was upright honest about how he never cared much for him, but was careful to add that it still comes as a blow whenever you lose a team member.  
  
Jacob then asked Mr. Redfield where he was last night. He told him he sat outside Jill's porch until she and Carlos came back then after what he saw he went to his sisters after talking to her he went back to Jill's where he spent the night.  
  
When he touched upon the subject of his sister Mr. Redfield became real upset.  
  
"What do you have to say to the report that your sister was the last person to see Mr. Oliveira alive?"  
  
"What?" he said flatly.  
  
"Miss Chambers reported that right around 10:30 last night she saw Miss Claire Redfield outside Mr. Oliveira's apartment building giving him a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"What exactly are you insinuating?" Chris asked his face was getting red. "Nothing, there's no harm in a kiss on the cheek. I just wanted to know your opinion of their relationship."  
  
Chris stands up angrily just the way Miss Valentine did a short while ago "I don't know what your thinking asshole, but don't go trying to get to point A to point Z without any other stops between!"  
  
"The only person her that is jumping to conclusions is you Mr. Redfield now please let's remain civil you work in law enforcement you know that I'm just trying to do my job," Jacob said calmly.  
  
Mr. Redfield sat back down and Jacob questioned him further. No new information was gained and soon after Mr. Redfield left. Jacob sat there for a minute thinking about all that was said in that kitchen. It was obvious to him who he should talk to next.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Claire was worried about Sherry. She had locked herself in her room all day and when she tried talking to her she told her she wasn't feeling well and to leave her alone. Claire obeyed, but Sherry's demand only made her more concerned.  
  
Claire was wondering how things went with her brother and Jill when her phone rang. Speaking of the devil she thought as she picked up the phone and found Chris on the other line.  
  
"So," she asked "How things go with you and Jill?"  
  
"Claire something bad happened," her brother's voice was weird he defiantly had her undivided attention.  
  
"What is it?" she asked listening to her own voice waver.  
  
"I'm with Jill at Rebecca's right now." he pauses for a moment before continuing "Claire, Carlos was murdered last night."  
  
Claire stood there dead silent. How could that be she had just seen him last night? Without her saying anything her brother continues.  
  
"He was found dead in his bed with a bullet wound in his head."  
  
Claire still remained silent. She had faced all the horrors that Umbrella had to offer and made it out okay, she had lost someone she cared for to Umbrella and watched him die in her arms, even then after awhile she was okay, but this was unreal.or maybe it was the other was around maybe this was real.  
  
"Listen Claire," her brother's voice interrupted her thoughts "I have to go talk to the F.B.I agent right now but I'll stop over later tonight."  
  
Claire nodded her head stupidly forgetting that Chris couldn't see her, but somehow Chris understood.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," he told her before hanging up the phone.  
  
Claire fell to the floor after getting off the phone with Chris. She was speechless she couldn't even tell Chris that she had just seen Carlos right after their talk.  
  
It was a while before she gathered herself enough to call Leon.  
  
"Hello," his voice said dully.  
  
"Leon," she stumbled out his name.  
  
"What?" he snapped so angrily and un-Leon like.  
  
Claire began to cry and Leon's voice softened "What's wrong Claire?" he asked.  
  
"Carlos.Carlos was murdered."  
  
There was only silence on the other end of the phone finally Leon's voice broke through. "Do you want me to come over Claire?"  
  
"Please," she sobbed.  
  
"Alright hang on I'll be right over."  
  
Like he promised Leon came right over. He found her crunched together like a ball on the couch he at down beside her and Claire needing the comfort curled up into his arms.  
  
"How did you find out?" he gently asked.  
  
"Chris just called me."  
  
"Does Sherry know?"  
  
"Oh god I haven't even thought about that yet. How am I going to tell her? You know how fond she was of Carlos."  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"In her room she's been there all day it's really weird." "Do you think she already knows?"  
  
"I don't know how she could I mean I just found out."  
  
Leon stands up "come on," he says "let's talk to her together."  
  
* - * - *  
  
Sherry hadn't been able to make herself face Claire yet. She was still feeling too hurt inside. She knew she couldn't hide in her room forever, but for the time being it was easier.  
  
She was about to go get some breakfast when she heard Leon's voice outside the door. Sherry got upset all over again. Not only how could Claire do what she did to her, but how could she do that to Leon? They were supposed to be a family.  
  
Shortly after she heard Leon's voice there was a knock on her door. Sherry wasn't going to answer it, but when she heard both Leon and Claire call to her she knew it was pointless to hide from both of them. Slowly she got up from her bed and answered the door.  
  
Both Leon and Claire had depressed expressions on their faces Sherry thought that Claire had come clean with Leon. Sherry would eventually find out that it was worse.much worse.  
  
"Sherry sweetie there's something I have to tell you."Claire's voice was soft and hesitant.  
  
"I think I know all ready," Sherry told her.  
  
"How?" Claire asked startled.  
  
Sheepishly Sherry told her "I left the house last night and I saw you and Carlos outside his apartment."  
  
Claire looked from her to Leon. Leon's expression was even sadder then before "what exactly do you think happened Sherry?" Claire's voice was a mix of anger, curiosity and disappointment. Sherry didn't like hearing it at all.  
  
'I think you guys had sex," Sherry told her bluntly.  
  
Claire looks hard at Sherry "Is that what you think of me? Someone who easily has sex with any man on the street?"  
  
Sherry lowers her head shamefully; thankfully Leon came to her defense.  
  
"She didn't say that Claire, but what else is she suppose to think when she saw you?"  
  
"Are you saying that you think I slept with Carlos?"  
  
"I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen it too."  
  
"What?" Claire asked him incredulously.  
  
"I was coming home from Barry's last night and I saw you come out with Carlos from his apartment and give him a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"So what!?" she yelled "First of all I don't think I owe any of you an explanation about my love life, but for your information I did not sleep with Carlos. I only went to talk to him about something involving Chris and Jill."  
  
Now both Leon and she were hanging down their heads. Neither could look Claire in the eyes.  
  
"I guess it's good to know that you two jump so quickly to conclusions. It let's me know what the two people I care most about really think about me."  
  
Claire was about to storm out of the room when Sherry cries after her.  
  
"I'm sorry Claire I just saw it as ruining our chance for a family."  
  
Claire looks at Sherry her face back to its usual soft, tender look.  
  
"Honey," she says "I would never ruin our family. No matter what happens you'll always have me."  
  
Claire turns back to Leon without looking at him directly she asked "Would you give us a minute?"  
  
"Yeah I better get going anyway," Without another transaction between them Leon leaves and Claire turns her attention back to her.  
  
"You know Sherry I never do anything to hurt you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Claire. I just wanted to be part of a family for once. When I saw you with Carlos I thought"-  
  
Claire finished her sentence "that Leon and I would never get together and we couldn't be a family then," Sherry nods.  
  
"Sherry, there's never been a promise that Leon and I will end up together, but that doesn't mean we can't have a family. I think Leon will be there for you regardless of what goes on between us and I know and you should too that you'll always, always have me."  
  
Sherry smiles at Claire then asked "Do you love Leon?"  
  
"Loves a funny thing Sherry," Claire told her "there's love like the unconditional kind that I have for you and my brother, then there's the love where you care a lot about someone but it's nothing romantic and finally there's the deep passionate love that can only be shared with one other."  
  
"Which one do you have for Leon?"  
  
"I really don't know. I know I care for him a lot that goes with out saying, but I don't know if it's the passionate kind. I think that's something special that should make your heart go wild and stir things inside of you that." Claire suddenly starts to laugh "I can't believe that I'm telling you all this."  
  
"I'm thirteen Claire not four." Claire laughs even harder and wraps Sherry in a great big bear hug.  
  
"I love you kiddo." With one last hug Claire gets up from her bed to leave when Sherry asked.  
  
"Claire, if you and Leon weren't going to talk to me about what happened between you and Carlos what were you going to talk to me about?"  
  
"Shit," Claire cursed she rarely swore in front of Sherry. "I can't believe I forgot."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'm going to get that Sherry, but there's something serious I need to tell you."  
  
Leaving Sherry curious Claire went to answer the door.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jacob left Rebecca Chamber's and headed for Claire Redfield's.  
  
He didn't believe the killer to be either Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield, but he still couldn't rule them out yet.  
  
Busy with his thoughts right outside Miss Redfield's apartment Jacob ran right into another figure. It was a young guy he mumbled the word "sorry," then continued on his way as did Jacob. Jacob got outside Miss Redfield's apartment and gave her bell a buzz. Jacob had a feeling that this was it and IT it was as the door opened and the most beautiful woman that Jacob had ever seen came into view. She had auburn hair about shoulder length and piercing steel blue eyes. Jacob could actually feel his knees go weak.  
  
"Is.is Miss Redfield here?"  
  
"I am," she told him.  
  
Shit, Jacob knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Ah.I.I'm.age.agent Jacob.West," he was amazed he was able to stumble out at least that.  
  
"I figured the F.B.I agent would be coming around."  
  
"Sorry," he didn't know why he apologized but it seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
"Hey It's not your fault your just doing your job," finally somebody understood "Listen agent West I'm in the middle of a important conversation with a thirteen year old girl could I possibly ask you to hold on for a bit?"  
  
"Anything you want?" he told her and meant it.  
  
"Thanks you make yourself comfortable."  
  
She left him and Jacob found a spot on the couch. From a room down the hall he could hear a lot of crying. About twenty minutes later Claire re-appeared a few tears running down from her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"I just broke the news about Carlos to my kid."  
  
This caught Jacob a little off-guard. She said earlier that the girl was thirteen, but Claire couldn't be much older then twenty.  
  
"She isn't really mine," Claire explained to him she must have noticed his confusion "I adopted her."  
  
Of course Jacob thought Sherry Birkin the little girl she found in Raccoon City. He felt stupid for already forgetting.  
  
"How is she?" he asked knowing it was a dumb question.  
  
"She's been better," Claire answered also knowing it was a dumb question.  
  
The two grew quiet and awkward. Eventually Claire finally broke at least the quietness.  
  
"So is there anything you need to ask me?"  
  
Yeah Jacob thought everything about you "It was reported that you were the last to see Mr. Oliveira alive can you tell me what you were doing around 10:00 last night?" he felt like an ass.  
  
"Who reported that?"  
  
"Rebecca Chambers, she saw you leave Mr. Oliveira's apartment last night."  
  
"Who didn't?" he heard her mutter.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing, no I was at Carlos' last night I wanted to talk to him about something."  
  
"Do you mind me asking what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"I had to ask him about something that went on between him, my brother and Jill Valentine."  
  
"Fair enough do you recall anything being odd while you were at his apartment?"  
  
"Not at all," she told him.  
  
"Do you have any ideas about who would want Mr. Oliveira dead?"  
  
"Well whoever did it got their wish," she snapped. After a deep breathe she calmed down and continued to talk "This came to a huge shock to me and I thought after all I'd been through I couldn't be shocked."  
  
Feeling like he should say something sympathetic he told her "I'm truly sorry for your lost the only comfort I can probably give you is my word that whoever did this will be caught."  
  
Claire gives him a weak smile "That means more then your probably think."  
  
Standing up they shake hands, the feel of her skin even in a handshake sent shivers that he never felt before through his body.  
  
With his final words being "I'll be in touch," Jacob left her apartment. It amazed him that he couldn't escape that feeling that he got just being around her, even now after leaving her apartment the feeling still tingled all his senses. Gathering himself Jacob took out his list of suspects up next.Leon S. Kennedy.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Leon felt like an ass as he should. He had no business judging Claire she had full freedom to do whatever she wanted. Leon cursed himself for letting his jealous feelings get the better of him.  
  
Leon went right home from Claire's his plan was to get real drunk then maybe he could think of a way to apologize to Claire.  
  
He got out a six-pack from his fridge then went to his living room. Leon set the beer on a small table beside his couch then collapsed into the cushions.  
  
Leon picked up his first beer off from the table and looked at it. He was never one to sacrum to liquor. Any challenges that ever came his way always faced it with a clear head, but never before had a challenge before been for a woman's heart. With one last look at the beer Leon threw it across his apartment and watched it explode against the wall he did the same with the five others.  
  
Leon spent his afternoon thinking about how he could make it up to Claire when his doorbell rang. Thinking it could be Claire Leon rushed to the door he was extremely disappointed to see a man standing there.  
  
"Mr. Kennedy?" the man asked him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hi, I'm agent Jacob West from the F.B.I."  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"I take it you heard about Mr. Oliveira?"  
  
"More or less"  
  
"Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Do I have much of a choice?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Leon opens his door further "then come on in."  
  
The detective walks into Leon's house and immediately his eyes go to the beer spattered against the wall. Agent West looks at Leon.  
  
"Woman troubles," Leon mumbled to him.  
  
With understanding Jacob West nods. The two men take a seat at Leon's dinner table there agent West begins his questioning.  
  
"Mr. Kennedy"-  
  
Leon interrupts him "call me Leon."  
  
"Alright Leon where were you last night around 10:00?"  
  
"I was walking home from my friend Barry Burton's house."  
  
"Did you happen to walk by Mr. Oliveira's apartment by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, I have to walk by to get home."  
  
"Did you see anything suspicious?"  
  
"Not suspicious."  
  
"But you did see something"  
  
Leon swallows "I saw Carlos and Claire together outside the building."  
  
"You have a problem with that?" the agent inquired.  
  
Leon looks around at all the smashed beer cans "kind of," West got the point.  
  
"I see.well that's all I need. Good day Mr. Kennedy."  
  
"Leon," he corrected.  
  
"Right," and with that agent West left.  
  
As queer and sudden as agent West's departure was Leon's mind was too preoccupied with Claire to know what to do about it. Leon just wished things could be easier. Not surprisingly Leon wasn't the only one.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Chris was planning on going to Claire's right after his interrogation, but he thought he make a quick stop at Barry's to fill him in. Chris knocked on Barry Burton's door it took a few minutes before someone answered. Barry came into view he looked like he'd been hit by a truck.  
  
"You heard about Carlos?" Chris asked surprised that Barry would be in this much of a wreck, he really didn't know him that well.  
  
"Wha.what the hell are you talkin about Chris?" Barry slurred.  
  
Chris walks into Barry's house while Barry stumbles. Chris looks at Barry "Are you drunk Barry?"  
  
"What the hell is it to you?" Barry snaps.  
  
"My god," Chris whispers to himself after that things got quiet. Suddenly remembered things don't get quiet at the Burton's.  
  
"Barry where's the girls?"  
  
Finally Barry unraveled "gone Chris there all gone."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
Barry falls to the ground "Kathy.Kathy had an affair," his friend cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After she told me she took the girls and left."  
  
"That's not fair she cheated on you."  
  
"Yeah well what can I do about it?"  
  
Chris sighs "so do you know who it was?"  
  
Barry glares at him "Do you know anyone Hispanic?"  
  
"Carlos!?" he gasps.  
  
Barry taps his nose "the very same son-of-a-bitch."  
  
Chris sat down next to Barry as he vowed to himself.  
  
"I swear Chris on my life that Carlos Oliveira will pay for this!?"  
  
Chris looks up at his friend "Barry, Carlos was murdered last night."  
  
Barry looked like he was going to fall over and die "your shitin me?" Chris shakes his head.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Barry said then asked "who did it?"  
  
"No one knows yet, but I'm sure a F.B.I agent named Jacob West will be coming around."  
  
Chris gets up "I have to go see my sister, are you going to be okay?"  
  
Barry shakes his head "Chris why don't you call everyone over I really don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Chris pats his old friend on the shoulder "That sounds like a good idea," with that said Chris got on the phone and started making calls.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jill received Chris' call so relieved just to hear his voice, even though it wasn't its usual friendly tone.  
  
Jill didn't mean to accuse Chris in her heart she truly didn't believe that Chris had committed the murder it was just that her damn head was telling her otherwise.  
  
She got to Barry's and found everyone already there. Leon and Barry were already in the kitchen talking in low voices while in the corner of the room stood Chris and Claire involved in conversation. Claire had her arms wrapped lovingly around Sherry.  
  
Jill had nothing but the greatest amount of respect for Claire. At the age of mere 20 not only had she gone through the whole Umbrella ordeal, lost someone she cared about and on a daily basis calmly handled the ridiculous drama that went on between everyone, but on top of all that she took a 13 year old girl under her wing and set the rest of her affairs aside to take care of her. Claire had the courage and heart that only her brother could match.  
  
Jill looked at Chris she desperately longed to talk him, but couldn't will herself to do it. Instead she went over to Rebecca who was sitting on Barry's couch looking lost and depressed. Jill sat down next to her.  
  
"How are you doing?" Jill asked the younger woman.  
  
Jill watched as Rebecca glares at her "I feel like my hearts been ripped from my chest and then every woman in this room has danced on it," she replied.  
  
Jill didn't know what to say thankfully she didn't have to say anything because just then Chris, Claire and Sherry walk up to them Jill looked up at Chris who didn't look back.  
  
"Rebecca, can I talk to you for a moment?" Claire asked. Rebecca didn't say anything, but still followed Claire to one of the bedrooms.  
  
Now it was just Jill, Chris and Sherry. Chris looked uncomfortably around he turns to Sherry.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Barry and Leon," he pats Sherry on the shoulder then chances a look at Jill their eyes locked and Jill could read into his soul it made her heart ache out for him. After their brief moment Chris briskly walks away to join Barry and Leon in the kitchen. Meanwhile Sherry joins her on the couch.  
  
Jill had never really talked to the young teen. They had of course made chit-chat before but never a real conversation. Now Jill took a good look at the thirteen year old. She had been through more then anyone should have to go through she lost both her parents, her home, infected with a deadly virus and now had to deal with the loss of someone else she cared about. What surprised Jill the most was how maturely she handled it all. She reminded Jill greatly of Claire.  
  
"Jill?" she heard the young girl ask.  
  
"Yes Sherry."  
  
"Do you love Chris?"  
  
Her question was so blunt. Blunt in a way that only a 13 year old could be.  
  
"With all my heart," she told the girl.  
  
"Then why aren't you together?"  
  
"Love's funny that way Sherry it's never that easy."  
  
"That's what Claire says."  
  
"Claire can be pretty wise."  
  
"I think so too," Sherry told her and there it was she just had a deep conversation about love with a thirteen year old. Nothing what Jill had expected, but deep down something that Jill needed it helped her gain perspective.  
  
Jill smiled at Sherry only from a thirteen year old Jill thought then watched as the three men from the kitchen joined her and Sherry in the living room. * - * - *  
  
Rebecca had never felt what she was feeling before. She didn't now if it was sadness, anger, resentment, jealousy or something like affection and love.she just couldn't tell.  
  
She followed Claire into one of Barry's bedrooms the thought of why Barry's family wasn't home slipped into her mind but was quickly shoved aside by her trying to sort the other feelings that were going on inside of her.  
  
When they got inside the room and Claire closed the door Rebecca was just so lost she collapsed on to the bed and broke down. She cried meaningless tears into the pillow.  
  
Rebecca felt Claire sit beside her and gently stroke her head. Last night this was the person that Rebecca could have killed now her presence was the most comforting thing that Rebecca had ever felt.  
  
"Becky," Claire addressed her "Chris told me that you saw Carlos and me outside Carlos' apartment and I wanted you to know that nothing happened."  
  
"I'm sorry Claire," Rebecca told her "I let my jealous heart take over instead of my steady mind. I hate when I do that it's so stupid."  
  
Claire smiles at her "It's never stupid to follow your heart Becky. I think now you need to more then ever. Carlos is gone and he will be missed, but he's gone and that fact isn't going to change. I know that sounds insensitive but you can't wallow over him he isn't worth it."  
  
Rebecca couldn't believe how disrespectful Claire was being to someone who just died. It so didn't sound like Claire.  
  
"What happened Claire did Carlos do something to you?"  
  
"No, it's just.you know what don't worry about it it's another worry for another day. You have enough on your plate already."  
  
Rebecca really wanted to know what happened but Claire was right anymore worries and she might just fall apart. Anyway her mind was too pre- occupied with a hundred other things to really think about it.  
  
"Claire, I should have been there."  
  
"What?" Claire asked confused.  
  
"After you left I wandered around aimlessly if I would have gone right to Carlos I could have prevented it."  
  
"Becky you can't think like that. Our lives are already filled with too many could of's and should of's we don't need anymore."  
  
Once again Claire was right and for the first time that day Rebecca could breathe normal.  
  
"Thank you so much Claire," she cried wrapping Claire up in a hug.  
  
"No problem that's what friends are for. If you ever need a friend don't hesitate to come to me."  
  
Rebecca nodded it was nice knowing that no matter what someone was there. It was a feeling that she thought everyone needs and a feeling she thought she was missing being with Carlos.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Claire heard about both Rebecca and Barry from Chris. Where she knew she couldn't help Barry she knew she could at least try with Rebecca.  
  
Claire knew how much Rebecca loved Carlos just thinking about it made Claire grow so angry towards Carlos. She didn't care that he was dead, it sounded awful but the effect that he left on other people's lives more importantly their hearts was unforgivable even in death.  
  
After Rebecca and Claire finished talking they walked back to the living room everyone else was already there sitting and dead silent. Rebecca took a seat next to Chris Claire was going to join them when Barry's doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," she said with nobody even moving to indicate other wise Claire answered the door.  
  
Jacob West stood in front of her Claire could feel her heart begin to beat faster. Agent West was a very good looking man and during their last encounter Claire felt very comfortable around him.it was a little weird.  
  
The two stood there for a moment looking at each other until Claire came to her senses and asked him.  
  
"Agent West what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to Mr. Barry Burton. Am I at the wrong house?"  
  
"Of course you are sorry; this is Mr. Burton's home come in."  
  
Agent West walked in and stared at everyone in the living room.  
  
"Whoa did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No," Barry said standing up "I reckoned you be comin around sooner or later."  
  
So agent West and Barry went to an open bedroom while everyone else stayed in the living room. Claire unwillingly took Barry's spot on the couch next to Leon. Things were still quiet and Claire was having a hard time dealing with it feelings inside of her were moving around too fast for her to stay quiet so she asked.  
  
"What do you think you guys of agent West?"  
  
"I think he's an asshole," Chris and Jill said at the same time they looked at each other then once again went quiet."  
  
Claire honestly curious turned to Leon "what do you think?'  
  
"I think one way or another it doesn't matter what I think."  
  
That couldn't be farther from the truth but Claire was too weak to argue so things went back to its uneasy silence. Claire hated Carlos for what he had done to them.  
  
A little later agent West and Barry came back to the living room. It was impossible to read either of their expressions.  
  
Agent West was putting his jacket on when he heard him call to her.  
  
"Um.Miss Redfield can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," she said getting up and joining him in the kitchen. She noticed the agent was looking nervous.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"I.I was wondering if you know if your not.well busy or anything tomorrow night if maybe you would like to.to"-  
  
"To go out?" she finished his question, he nodded.  
  
Claire didn't know what to say. She knew it was a bad idea, but something inside of her really wanted to. In the end that something won.  
  
"That be great," she told him. "I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay?"  
  
"Can't wait," she told him and that was that.  
  
Agent West left while Claire remained where she stood wondering what the hell she just got herself into. 


	3. Getting Through

Part III Getting Through  
  
She said yes. Jacob couldn't believe he actually got the balls to ask her and more importantly that she said yes.  
  
Jacob set all his thoughts aside about the case and concentrated on what he was going to do on his date with Claire tomorrow. He didn't know yet exactly what he was going to do, but whatever it was it had to be something amazing.  
  
Seven o'clock the next day rolled around and Jacob pulled into Claire's driveway he had their whole evening planned out. Jacob got out of the car and rang Claire's doorbell. Nervously he waited as a girl in her early teens answered the door.  
  
"Hi," he said "Is Claire here?"  
  
"Yeah hold on," the girl said leaving him at the door way presumably to get Claire. A few minutes later Claire came to the door, Jacob almost fell over. She looked absolutely beautiful she had on a deep red dress that came down at a slant. Her hair was not in the pony that he had seen earlier but down its red tints shining off her dress and her eyes.don't even get him started on her eyes.  
  
"You look great," he mumbled to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling. Jacob once again felt his knees go weak.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked extending his arm she took it and they walked to his car. Their date had begun.  
  
They were on the road for awhile and hadn't really said anything except him mentioning checking everyone's beretta's, but not wanted to talk about the case any further Jacob changed the subject and asked her.  
  
"So what's Sherry up to tonight?'  
  
"She's by herself for now but Chris promised he come by and check on her.  
  
"Wow," he said stupidly "it's weird to think you have a kid."  
  
"Does it bother you?" she asked him.  
  
"No, not at all but it's just that she's just about your age and well. how do you feel about that kind of responsibility?"  
  
"I don't consider it a responsibility I consider it a privilege. I love Sherry with every fiber of my being there's nothing more to it I do anything for her.  
  
Jacob felt strong admiration for this woman that only got stronger with every word that she spoke. Jacob desperately wanted her to be part of his life.  
  
"What are you going to do when she starts dating?" Jacob joked.  
  
"I'll be supportive as I can, though, I'm sure Leon will hold a shotgun up to any boy who comes in a 10 mile radius of her."  
  
That was it. That was the catch with this perfect woman, Leon Kennedy. He remembered talking to Leon at his house it was obvious that he cared for her the question was how did she feel about him?"  
  
"So Claire," he said trying to sound casual "what is your relationship with Leon?" Jacob was sure he failed at being casual.  
  
"It's a bit complicated," she told him honestly "He's just as much Sherry's father as I am her mother, but as far as us being together." she faded off.  
  
"Yes," he prompted.  
  
"I'm not sure I know it's not a fair answer to anyone, but I honestly don't have a clue."  
  
Jacob pulls over in an empty parking lot they had arrived at their destination. He then turns to Claire god she was everything he was looking for, but then he thought of Sherry.  
  
He tilts Claire's head gently so she was looking at him and tells her "Claire I don't want to get between someone from having a family I couldn't live with myself and god I can't explain what you do to me, but I'll walk away if I have to."  
  
Claire gently grabs his hand and holds it "I know I should walk away from this situation right now, but I just can't. Something is turning inside of me that I can't explain and as much as it might not be fair to Sherry I don't think it's fair to me not to find out what this feeling is."  
  
The two of them both smile at each other. After a moment Claire looks around her and asks "So where are we?"  
  
Jacob could feel his face light up "We are at the most beautiful place in the world," he told her getting out of the car Claire followed suite.  
  
Taking Claire's hand he led her down a small dirt hill at the bottom the two stepped onto a pebble beach.  
  
"My god," she gasped. "I know," he told her "I remember coming here on a vacation with my family when I was younger, though, I haven't been here since."  
  
"And you still remember it?" she asked.  
  
He steps closer towards her "won't you?"  
  
Claire looks up at Jacob "I think I'm more likely to remember the company," she smiles then leans in towards him Jacob does the same and under the dark blue sky with the water reflecting their own shadows the two new lovers embrace in a kiss.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Barry sat alone in his not meant to be quiet home. He sat there thinking how just one single event can alter one's life so greatly. He thought back to a couple years ago and how everything had changed after the Spencer estate and now with his wife's departure how drastically everything changed in his life.  
  
Barry hated it, he hated not having control over these single events that had such an altering impact on his entire way of life.  
  
He glanced over at his gun case. How easy it would be to take one of those guns and just end everything. Just one last big change. He quickly shook the thought away he had two daughters to think about. What kind of man would he be if he took the easy way out and left them.  
  
So Barry continued to sit trying desperately to think of other things, not too easy of a task. Eventually his mind unwillingly fell on Carlos. The son- of-a-bitch got what was coming to him, but still even Barry didn't think he deserved to be murdered. The only people who deserve punishments like that are people like Wesker.  
  
Barry had started to drift off when the sound of his door bell woke him up with a startle.  
  
"Who the hell would be coming by now," Barry cursed getting miserably up from his chair to answer the door. Barry almost fell over when he saw who was actually at the door.  
  
"Kathy," he gasped.  
  
"I know I'm not suppose to ring the bell with this being my home, but there's a lot of things I'm suppose to do but don't," she told him breaking into a smile.  
  
Barry grabs her hand and pulls her in a giant bear hug "I don't care what you do," he told her "I'll always love you."  
  
"Oh Barry," Kathy cried and hugged him so tight that he thought she never let go, frankly he didn't want her to.  
  
"Barry I'm so sorry I love you so much I never meant for any of this to happen I just.I.," she was going to say something, but Barry didn't need anymore.  
  
"Shh," he comforted "its water under the bridge nothing about it matters now."  
  
"Oh Barry, so I can be your wife again?"  
  
"You never stopped."  
  
And that was it Barry had his wife back. They spent the night talking hardly leaving each others presence, but eventually Kathy had to leave.  
  
"Why don't you have your parents bring them home?" Barry begged her not wanting his wife to leave.  
  
"Barry you know there really too old to be driving such long distances."  
  
Barry nodded "I know I just don't want you to leave."  
  
Kathy smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead "I'll be back soon with the girls," she promised then opens the door to leave when her body collides with another.  
  
"Agent West," Barry addressed the young man who had just banged into his wife.  
  
"Hello Mr. Burton," the detective looks at the woman who just crashed into him then back up to Barry who explains.  
  
"Agent West this is my wife Kathy. Kathy Mr. West here is a F.B.I agent."  
  
"What's a F.B.I agent doing here?" she asked him Barry throws a meaningful glance at agent West who seemed to understand. Barry had told him everything that recently happened between him and his wife.  
  
To his surprise agent West came up with a quick and good lie "I'm here visiting my old buddy Chris Redfield this weekend, but Chris is at work right now so Mr. Burton here offered to take me out for breakfast."  
  
"Oh that's nice of you honey."  
  
Barry gives his best smile. With one last kiss goodbye Kathy leaves and it was now just Barry and agent West.  
  
"Thank you," Barry told the F.B.I agent. "No problem. I kind of figured adding Mr. Oliveira's death to the mass just isn't something your family needs at the time being."  
  
"Thank you," Barry said again truly grateful for the man's thoughtfulness.  
  
Agent West nods "forget about it," the younger man smiles before continuing "the reason I'm here is I've been around everyone's home checking their beretta's I know it's a long shot that someone would leave the evidence out like meat for dinner, but there might be a chance one's missing a bullet."  
  
"Go ahead," Barry said confidently "the cabinet's open."  
  
Agent West walks up to his gun cabinet and takes out his custom beretta checking the bullets. The agent looks up from the barrel of the gun to Barry his face displaying concern.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Burton there's only five bullets in here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Barry said running to the gun "I haven't fired that gun in ages."  
  
Agent West looks sadly at Barry "I'm sorry," he says taking out his hand cuffs "I'm placing you under arrest."  
  
"But I didn't do it!" Barry protested.  
  
Dryly the detective responded "That's not for me to judge Mr. Burton.I'm sorry."  
  
* - * - *  
  
Chris got the call early the morning after Carlos' death and he couldn't believe it. Barry might have the motives, but he didn't have the heart of a murder.  
  
Chris raced down to the police station Leon was already there sitting impatiently in the waiting room.  
  
"Chris," he yelled moving towards him "I'm glad you got here so fast."  
  
"What's going on, where's Barry?"  
  
"That shit-head agent West is integrating him as we speak. He gave both you and me a call this morning he couldn't get a hold of Barry's wife. Evidently agent West found Barry's beretta missing a bullet."  
  
"So!" Chris protested. "They ran a test to the gun and the bullet that Carlos was murdered with.it was a match."  
  
He didn't know what to say Barry was a hero not a convict.but if the bullet matched.  
  
"Anyway I already called Claire, Rebecca and Jill there on their way."  
  
Just as he said it Rebecca and Jill stepped into the room. Chris looked at Jill who looked back at him. He wanted to take her back in his arms and forget about the whole thing, but some stubbornness inside of him kept him from saying anything. Jill was the first to look away she turns to Leon and asks.  
  
"What's going on here?" Leon re-explained the whole story.  
  
"Barry wouldn't do that," Rebecca cried "Give me one good reason why Barry would kill Carlos?"  
  
Leon, Jill and Chris all look at each other. She didn't know. Chris didn't want to be the one to tell her.he didn't have it in him Rebecca was almost as much of a little sister to him as Claire he never wanted to see her hurt.  
  
Thankfully Jill took up the task and Chris's heart went out to her.  
  
"Rebecca," she said gently "Barry's wife had an affair."  
  
"That's awful poor Barry."  
  
"It gets worst," Jill continued "the man she had an affair with. Rebecca it was Carlos."  
  
Chris watched for Rebecca to do something but she didn't do anything she remained there silent.  
  
"Becky." Jill started but didn't go anywhere with it. He could tell that Jill's heart was aching for her. It made Chris' own heart melt, god it still surprised him how much he truly and deeply loved her. He was about to say something to her when Claire came walking in her face a stir of emotions. Chris could feel Leon's whole body tense up next to him and then soften in the presence of his sister.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked. For the third time in the last twenty minutes Leon explained.  
  
Just as Leon finished the door to the interrogation room opened and out walked agent West he was rushed by Leon and himself.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!?" he shouted.  
  
"Please listen"-West started but was interrupted by Leon.  
  
"No, you listen Barry has enough in his life without having the F.B.I jumping to conclusions and riding his ass!" Leon gives agent West a violent shove.  
  
"Kennedy," West warned.  
  
Right then Claire comes running up to them "guys," she pleaded. Chris watches agent West step up to his sister with tenderness and sincerity he tells her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Claire."  
  
Claire runs into his arms "I know," she whispers to him and there in the middle of it all Claire and agent West clung to each other.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Leon demanded.  
  
Claire looks at Leon her steel blue eyes sad yet determined "Jacob and I are.were seeing each other."  
  
Chris couldn't believe it "seeing each other as in 'seeing each other'?" he asked she nodded.  
  
Where Chris was having trouble grasping the situation Leon looked like he was going to have a heart attack from it. He walked away and sat in a chair farthest away in the room.  
  
With an arm still around Claire agent West took advantage of the silence to finally speak.  
  
"Mr. Burton's in the room I've finished my questioning so he's allowed to talk to one visitor. Since he hasn't been able to get a hold of his wife he's requested you Mr. Redfield."  
  
Chris nods he needed to get away from this situation. He looks one last time at his sister before entering the interrogation room.  
  
Barry was sitting in the only chair in the large grey room the only thing separating him from Chris was a small wooden table.  
  
Chris walks up to his old friend. Barry had never really seemed that much older then Chris, but right now Barry's age was defiantly coming through plus another twenty years.  
  
"Chris," Barry addressed him.  
  
"Yeah big guy," Chris tried to sound light hearted but it didn't have much effect on his friend.  
  
"I didn't do it," was all he said.  
  
"I know just give me the time I'll find"- Chris wasn't allowed to finish that sentence for Barry had already started a new one.  
  
"Kathy came home last night."  
  
"That's great Barry! Did you guys get a chance to talk?"  
  
"Yes, she agreed to come back home. She was just leaving to go get the kids when agent West arrived." Barry was silent for a bit before he asked "has anyone heard from her yet?"  
  
Chris shakes his head "not yet."  
  
"I don't know why my beretta was missing a bullet Chris. I've been in here all day trying to come up with answer but nothing comes up."  
  
"Don't worry Barry I promise that me, Jill, Leon and Rebecca will do everything in our power to prove your innocence."  
  
"Your sister too," Barry joked thinking Chris had simply forgotten to mention her not knowing that right now she was in the arms of the man who handcuffed him and brought him here.  
  
"Yeah Claire too," Chris told him hoping what he was saying was true.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Claire left shortly after Chris went to talk to Barry the awkwardness was just too much for her. Both Jill and Rebecca were eyeing her suspiciously and Leon.it was just too hard to even think about Leon.  
  
After a reassuring smile from Jacob Claire left the station and went home.  
  
Sherry was sitting on the couch waiting for her to return. Claire sat down next to the girl resting her head on Sherry's lap. Sherry was Claire's center, her stable. Whatever was going on in her life Claire loved this young girl and she knew she was loved in return. That knowledge meant the world to Claire.  
  
"How did it go, will Barry be okay?" Sherry asked her young, soft, innocent voice shining through.  
  
"I don't know," Claire told her, she was ashamed of herself for forgetting about Barry in the midst of all her problems. Sherry seemed to sense this and asked her.  
  
"What happened Claire?"  
  
"I told everyone about Jacob and me. It was a disaster no one took it very well and Leon." Claire stopped there.  
  
"Is.is Leon alright," Sherry asked concerned for Leon, he was so much like a father to her.  
  
"I don't know I didn't get a chance to talk to him."  
  
Things went quiet between the two of them. Claire knew that her actions had many consequences particularly on the two people that she cared about most, Sherry and Leon. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that was going on inside of her, the way Jacob made her feel just being with her, the warmth and comfort that came from being in his arms. Claire wished it was just lust, but in her heart she knew that it was so much more then that.  
  
Claire knew this wasn't fair to others, but sometimes she had to be fair to herself.  
  
"Claire do you love Jacob?" Sherry's question broke her thoughts.  
  
"Sherry loves"-  
  
"Funny," Sherry finished "I know, but what is your heart telling you? Are you getting that strange feeling you were talking about?"  
  
"I am," Claire told her Sherry nodded.  
  
"I'm glad I hope he makes you happy Claire."  
  
Claire smiles at the girl and gives her such an affectionate hug that Sherry had to call out her name a couple times in order to breath.  
  
Claire didn't know yet if what she had with Jacob was love, but she sure as hell knew it was with Sherry and through that Claire knew that somehow everything would be okay.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jill fired off another round. She hadn't fired off one of her weapons in such a long time she just couldn't bring herself to do it after all that happened to them all, but not the release was greatly welcomed.  
  
Jill in the midst of firing her gun let her mind divulge in the recent events of the passed to days. She knew that Chris didn't kill Carlos as much as she knew that Barry didn't. It was a moment of lapse for Jill not in the mind but in the heart.  
  
Chris may be many things courageous, kind, smart, caring, stubborn, but he wasn't a murder.  
  
Jill had never been surer of anything in her life as she was of her feelings for Chris, but she never told him that. She never actually said the three words 'I love you'. He knew that she cared and relied on him, but she never told him how much she truly loved and trusted him. To love and trust were defiantly in a different league then care and reliance.  
  
In frustration Jill fired off another round. From behind her she heard a voice yell.  
  
"Your shot never ceases to surprise me."  
  
Jill turned around to see Chris standing behind her. He had a smile on his face it wasn't in full swing, but it was a lot more then she had seen lately.  
  
"What.what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I needed to sort out some thoughts. I thought I let out some steam, but then I found you here doing the same.go figure."  
  
"I always thought we were the same," she added then watches his smile grow a little wider.  
  
"Well.I guess some things are meant to be." His smile was back, the wide grin toothy smile that made her knees go weak. Jill dropped her gun and ran into his arms she felt them wrap around her in return.  
  
"Chris, I love you so much. I never believed you really murdered Carlos that was just thoughts running in my head. If I would have listened to my heart I would have known."  
  
"It's not your fault if I would have listened to my own heart I would have realized it didn't matter. You said no matter what you would have stuck by me that takes more love then I deserve."  
  
She clung even tighter to Chris. All they had been through, all the obstacles that stood in their way and somehow they found each other. They had always known each other, but never until now had they truly been with each other.  
  
It was the best feeling that Jill had ever known and it only made her optimistic not only for her own future, but for everyone's. No matter how dark the present may seem the future always seemed to be able to shine through at least just a little and it only brought hope. To Jill that was more then enough.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Leon felt like he had hit rock bottom. How could she be seeing him, what about them? Leon didn't know what to think he was so lost and confused that Rebecca had to help him home.  
  
That night he didn't get a wink of sleep his mind was just running all over the place that any calm was impossible. He decided he had to go talk to Claire he couldn't live in this question mark that he found himself in.  
  
He arrived at Claire's apartment and knocked on her door. After listening to shuffling feet Sherry answered the door. Leon smiled at the kid.  
  
He considered Sherry as almost his own. Maybe that was part of the reason why it was so hard to see Claire with another man; no Leon reconsidered that was a good portion of the reason. Sherry and Claire was his family together he thought they made a whole. Right now Leon didn't feel like a whole of anything.  
  
"Hey Leon," Sherry said. Leon could tell she was a bit edgy in her greeting.  
  
"Hey kiddo is Claire around?"  
  
Sherry looks at him "yeah," was all she said not inviting him in.  
  
"Well can I come in?" Leon asked curious to what was making her act this way.  
  
Hesitantly Sherry opened the door and Leon realized why she was so apprehensive about letting him in. There in the middle of the floor was a twister mat, on that mat was two bodies sprawled around each other. Leon stared at Claire and Jacob West he then looked at Sherry who shyly walked over to them. Leon got the picture they were playing a game together.like a family.  
  
Leon not wanting to see anymore left the apartment and started walking away. As he was walking away he heard Claire leave her position on the twister mat and chase after him. Leon didn't stop until he felt Claire's hand reach out for his and hold it like she had so many times before.  
  
"Leon please don't do this," she begged.  
  
"I'm not the one with some guy"-  
  
"Leon," she said stopping him "It's not like that."  
  
"Then what is it like," Leon said desperately "I mean what happened to us? I thought we.that we were going to be together."  
  
"We are together Leon just not in a romantic way."  
  
"I though we were going to be a family."  
  
"We still are your Sherry's father threw and threw. Nobody I ever see, date or maybe someday marry will EVER replace you in Sherry's heart.  
  
"What about us then?" Leon asked looking at her intensely.  
  
"Leon do you really feel that strongly about me?"  
  
"Of course," he answered surprised that she could even ask that.  
  
"I know you care about me Leon because I know how much I care about you, but honestly when you look at me, truly look at me do you get that feeling inside of you? That twirling, everything's confusing, but yet exciting feeling?"  
  
Leon took that moment to really look at Claire.he didn't. Claire seeing the answer in his eyes says to him.  
  
"Leon there will always be something between us and that's Sherry. That connection will keep us together for the rest of our lives, but we both know we need more then that."  
  
Claire was right Leon felt like a fool for not seeing it before. Claire smiles at him.  
  
"I know Leon that one day your going to make some woman the happiest woman in the world. Until then I know that you make Sherry any I happy.and we hope that we do the same for you."  
  
Leon smiles "more and more everyday."  
  
The two hugged not as lover's but as friends and they both felt completely happy about it. Pulling away Claire looks at him and asks.  
  
"Do you want to go out to a movie tomorrow night with Sherry and me?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he told her.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jacob was truly happy not just happy with the way things were going on at work, but his entire being was just.well happy.  
  
He was getting to know Claire better every day and every new thing he found out about her just made him like her even more, if that was at all possible. Jacob couldn't believe it but he was starting to fall in love with her. Then there was Sherry, Jacob never thought having a child in his life would ever make that much difference. How wrong he was, Sherry was only a small factor in his life yet she already affected him enormously. Jacob finally got the idea to what Claire was always talking about.  
  
As far as Leon was concerned the two of them actually got along quite well. Jacob understood Claire and Sherry's relationship with him and respected it. Jacob would go along with anything just to make Claire happy.  
  
Jacob and Claire once went out to dinner with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Chris kept eyeing Jacob suspiciously Jacob didn't know if it was because he was dating his sister or the whole Barry Burton situation, he figured it was a little of both.  
  
It wasn't until Mr. Burton's trial came that things began to get a little rocky.  
  
Jacob just had spent the night at Claire' when he got a call on his cell phone one morning telling him that Barry's trial was to begin the next morning.  
  
Jacob didn't know how to bring this up with Claire. Things had been going so great Jacob didn't want to jeopardize anything, but he knew she find out soon enough so gently over breakfast he told her about the trial.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she protested.  
  
"Well about all I can do about it is attend."  
  
"But haven't you come up with anything for his defense?"  
  
"That's for his lawyer to take care of not me."  
  
Lowering her head Claire mumbles into the cereal bowl "he's going to be convicted isn't he?"  
  
"The motive and the weapons there I just don't see how he couldn't."  
  
Claire frowns "he doesn't even have his wife by his side."  
  
"He hasn't heard from her yet?" Jacob asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Not since that day you ran into her," she told him. Jacob thought back to that day there meeting was so brief she seemed in a hurry to get away from him. He had pretended to be an old friend of Chris' and Barry was taking him out for breakfast, but thinking back it didn't seem like she bought it. Then suddenly like a bolt of lightning it hit him and Jacob cursed himself for not seeing it before.  
  
"That was the last time Barry saw his wife when I came to check his beretta?" Claire nodded confused what his sudden excitement was about.  
  
"And Barry's wife had an affair with Mr. Oliveira," Jacob said confirming his thoughts.  
  
"Isn't that why they have Barry in jail right now?" Claire asked trying to understand what he was getting at.  
  
"I ran into Mrs. Burton the morning of Barry's arrest. She was there the night before. Barry was so surprised to hear a bullet was missing from his beretta. What if.what if she planted it there?  
  
Jacob watches Claire's eyes light up "Kathy," she said thinking it over in her head as Jacob out loud puts it together.  
  
"So she leaves Barry for Carlos, but let's say Carlos doesn't want to continue the affair because he wants to start things with Jill Valentine so he turns her down. Devastated Kathy Burton goes on a rampage steeling a gun from her husband's cabinet then taking it with her to Carlos Oliveira's apartment until everything is quiet then.boom. She leaves the scene of the crime and goes to her parents without any one having a clue. With the only proof against her is the gun she probably is still carrying she returns back home to her husband and when Barry's wasn't watching she returns the weapon and no one's the wiser. Her husband takes the wrap and she skips town," when finished Jacob laughs bitterly with triumph.  
  
"Oh my god," Claire gasped in realization.  
  
Jacob suddenly stands up not wanting to waste another moment "come on Claire," he says "we might be able to save Barry."  
  
* - * - *  
  
Chris was sick to his stomach at the moment especially at his sister.  
  
He was sitting in the stands waiting for Barry's trial to begin along with Jill, Leon and Rebecca. Leon told him that yesterday morning Claire dropped Sherry off at his house and that Claire had run off with agent West. Chris had come to terms with his sister's relationship with Jacob West, but putting him above friends, friends who had seen you through the worst of times was inexcusable.  
  
Chris found comfort in holding Jill's hand, but he felt like throwing up when he saw Barry being brought out in handcuffs the image was just so wrong.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S members sat and listened to the trial each feeling helpless as the next. The prosecution was picking Barry apart playing on his wife's affair and tormenting his emotions. Chris almost stood up on several occasions to object himself if it wasn't for Jill's stern looks.  
  
Of the whole trial it was Barry's testament that touched him the most. Chris watched Barry take the stand and ached for him as he spoke.  
  
"So where were you Mr. Burton on the night of the murder?" the opposing lawyer asked.  
  
"At home, I was at home the whole night."  
  
"Can anyone confirm that?"  
  
Barry points to Leon "Leon Kennedy was there for some of the night."  
  
"How about the other half Mr. Burton the half when the actual murder occurred?"  
  
"I was by myself."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Polishing my guns."  
  
"Why were you polishing your guns?"  
  
"Dammit!" Barry snapped it seemed like he finally had enough "The son- of-a-bitch had an affair with my wife and I'll admit that not one bone in my body truly feels sympathy for the man even in death, but that doesn't mean jack-shit. What means anything and everything to me is my integrity. Someone like Carlos Oliveira doesn't deserve to have an easy way out like he did and I'm sure as hell wouldn't be the one to pull the trigger!"  
  
"That's enough," ordered the judge.  
  
"No, it isn't!" came a voice from the back of the courtroom. All eyes turn to were the voice came from. It belonged to no other then Jacob West who was accompanied by Claire and Kathy Burton!  
  
"Kathy!" Chris heard Barry cry, Kathy however, didn't seemed as pleased to see her husband as he was to see her. Jacob dragged Kathy to the front of the courtroom where the judge bellowed.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this?" everyone listened intently to agent West's answer.  
  
"Your honor, Miss Redfield and I have just brought new evidence that it wasn't Barry Burton who murdered Carlos Oliveira."  
  
"Who is it that you've dragged with you to disrupt this courtroom?" the judge asked.  
  
"This is Kathy Burton, Mr. Burton's wife and Carlos Oliveira's murder."  
  
The courtroom gasps Barry was the loudest.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about West!?" Barry yelled, but Jacob had already begun to explain.  
  
"Claire and I thought about the facts yesterday morning when we came to a conclusion that Kathy Burton was a very high suspect that was overlooked so we went to investigate. After a lot of goose chasing we found Mrs. Burton at a motel several miles from here. There we got a confession on tape that Kathy Burton did in fact murder Carlos Oliveira."  
  
Jacob takes a recorder from his pocket, holds it up in the air for everyone to hear and pushes play.  
  
"Of course it was me; Barry no matter how angry he was would never kill for justice. He wouldn't do it against Umbrella why the hell do you think he do it to Carlos."  
  
The courtroom was speechless and all eyes were on Kathy who stood there shamefully. Finally the judge took action and spoke up.  
  
"In light of this new evidence, no matter how obscure its presentation may have been, I'll have to put this case to a close. Mr. Burton after some paper work you're free to go, Mrs. Burton you're arrested for the murder of Carlos Oliveira. Baylor take them both away."  
  
"Chris watched as Barry and Kathy were taken away he then ran to Claire, followed by Jill, Leon and Rebecca and he wrapped his sister in a great big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry for ever doubting you." He told her.  
  
"Doubted me?" Claire asked him confused. "When you didn't show for the trial and Leon told me that you and Jacob ran off yesterday I thought." Chris' own voice faded while Claire's picked up.  
  
"You thought I slipped away for good forgetting Barry.and you."  
  
He nods in shame, but Claire only hugs him tighter "that's alright Chris sometimes you just have to take a deeper look at things, there not always as they seem." Chris notices Claire wink at Leon.  
  
Chris broke away from Claire and walked up to Jacob who was standing a few feet respectively away from Claire while she and Chris were talking. Chris extends his hand to the agent; Jacob carefully looks at his gesture then deciding that it was okay he shakes it.  
  
"I don't think I was fair to you Jacob. You put you ass more on the line for Barry more then any of us did. For that and much, much more I thank you," and when no one else was looking Chris whispers to him "you better treat her good."  
  
Jacob looks at him seriously and whispers back "I'll treat her better then anything I ever have."  
  
Chris took one look at Jacob and judging by his character he knew his sister would be in good hands.  
  
Life was never easy especially for them and things weren't necessarily going to get any easier, especially for Barry, but he was confident that they were going to get through it. They always did. 


	4. Maybe

Part IV Maybe  
  
He was proven innocent Barry should have been thrilled, but instead Barry felt worse then he had in days. How could Kathy do that.then blame it on him?  
  
Both Barry and Kathy were brought to the back part of the courtroom. They walked down the hall together without as much as a glance at each other. Eventually they came to an intersection Barry took a left while Kathy took a right. Barry gathered the courage to look at his wife before she was out of sight. Memories of their former life flooded Barry's thoughts and heart; he knew that from this point on his life was never going to be the same.  
  
He was brought to a room where he filled out a bunch of papers, including his release forms. He only had to spend one last night in jail before he was once again a free man.  
  
That night in his jail cell was one the hardest experiences of his life and for Barry Burton that was saying something.  
  
He tried to figure out how he was going to put the shambles that was left of his life back together. It was impossible because every blue-print he thought up in his mind needed Kathy. She was his base and he was lost without her.  
  
The next morning Barry was released his first demand was to see his wife after some arguing Barry was brought to one of those rooms where a glass wall separated you and the person you were speaking to. Barry took a seat and waited for his wife.  
  
Barry didn't have to wait long before Kathy was brought to the room. She was clothed in orange and had hand cuffs around her wrist. Her beautiful image no longer appeared, but was replaced by a broken woman.  
  
Kathy took her seat across from him. The two were quiet for a long time. Barry didn't even know were to start, but luckily he didn't have to.  
  
"Some wife I turned out to be," Kathy laughed miserably.  
  
"Oh Kath don't say that."  
  
"Barry, don't start with me I don't need that."  
  
"Then what do you need? I'll do anything for you Kathy."  
  
Tears start to roll down his wife's cheeks "you would do anything for me after all I did to you?"  
  
"Dammit Kathy you're my wife. We made a vow through better or through worse just tell me what your want from me."  
  
"I want you to leave me Barry and never look back."  
  
"I can't do that!" Barry declared.  
  
"You have to because from this point on were no longer husband and wife," Barry watches in horror as Kathy slides off her wedding ring and shoved in under the space of the glass wall "trust me Barry it's better this way. Make a life for yourself; make a life for our girls." With that said Kathy gets up and walks away from Barry's life.forever.  
  
Barry sat there broken hearted and lost holding his wife's wedding band tightly in his palm. A few times Barry had to wipe away his own tears. The tears were the only thing that kept Barry remembering that all this was real for his mind was in its own world.  
  
It wasn't until someone approached him that Barry began to notice his surroundings again and the shock of life started to once again pound away at his heart.  
  
"Excuse me are you Mr. Burton?" A jailor asked.  
  
"Ah.yeah.yeah I am," Barry said wishing that he was someone else.  
  
"Well then Mr. Burton you have two people waiting for you."  
  
Barry got up from his seat following the jailor out of the prison and into the fresh air. With the breeze a layer of his angst blew away and then he saw them.  
  
Standing twenty feet away was his two daughters. He hadn't seen them in days and just the sight of their innocent faces was enough for Barry's heart to start beating again.  
  
He rushed to them wrapping them both in his arms "Lilly, Dawn!" he cried.  
  
"Daddy we missed you," his younger daughter Lilly told him. Barry kissed both his daughters on the top of the head.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy on any of them, but with one look at his daughters Barry had faith that they were going to make it. He had more faith in that then anything else in his entire life. It was that faith that gave Barry the strength to walk away from the life that was behind him and walk to what was ahead of him no matter what it may be.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Life for the first time in Rebecca's young life was going normal. After the whole Carlos ordeal Rebecca decided to actually go back to college for her masters in literature For the first time she was going to school with people her own age.  
  
Her roommate was like her best friend and she met this guy in her dorm. They were only friends now but she was excited about the possibilities.  
  
Rebecca still talked to everyone quite a bit, but she knew she had to distance herself from it even if it meant leaving her friends. They all are S.T.A.R.S Rebecca never felt like a S.T.A.R.S it wasn't her. S.T.A.R.S were always up front in the action Rebecca like to be the person behind the scenes.  
  
Don't get her wrong S.T.A.R.S taught her a lot of things and so did all the people that are involved in it. It just was now she was ready to use the things she learned on the road ahead not the one behind.  
  
Rebecca was doing an English paper when she heard a knock on her door. David, the guy she had a thing for, came into her room.  
  
"Hey Bec were having a pillow fight back in my room come on."  
  
"All right be right there."  
  
David nods "hurry up I'll meet you back in my room," and in a flash he was gone she could hear him running down the hall.  
  
Rebecca smiled to herself. This was the immature stuff that she missed out on. She was grateful as dumb as it was to get the chance to experience it.  
  
She never regretted her time with S.T.A.R.S when she looked back on it. Rebecca felt it kept her real, but times ahead were looking good. She had no idea what she was going to do or even how do begin doing it, but this didn't scare her it excited Rebecca. The possibilities were endless and she knew whatever she did, whoever she was with, wherever she went Rebecca Chambers was going to be happy.  
  
With that closing thought Rebecca turned off her computer and ran to join her friends in a pillow fight.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Leon was having difficulties putting on his tie. One end kept turning out shorter then it was supposed to. As he was trying for the fifth time Leon reflected how much his life had changed yet stayed very much the same.  
  
Leon had met a terrific girl her name was Trish Lavery. She was the most amazing person that Leon had ever met. Not only was she beautiful but she was just so much more then that to the point that it still surprised him.  
  
He met her actually when he was going to the bathroom. He was at a McDonald's with Sherry when the men's bathroom was out of order. Leon wasn't one to go woman's bathrooms even in high school, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He was just pulling down his pants when a gorgeous woman walks in. She looks in the bathroom mirror and sees his reflection.  
  
"I never met a woman with one of those," she said sarcastically. After that nothing had been the same for Leon.  
  
It was Trish and his three month anniversary and he was taking her out to dinner, but first they had to stop over at Claire's it was Sherry's fourteenth birthday.  
  
Were Leon's life was changed forever by Trish his relationship with Sherry and Claire has pretty much stayed the same.  
  
The three of them did something at least once a week and Sherry stayed at his place most weekends. It was a great relationship in Leon's eyes. He loved Sherry and other then Trish Claire was his closest friend.  
  
Jacob wasn't even that bad of a guy once you got to know him. Jacob, Claire, Trish, Sherry and himself even went out once together and it actually turned out to be a pretty good time. Leon saw why Claire liked Jacob so much they were totally right for each other even he could see that.  
  
Leon was a little threatened at first that Jacob would take his place with Sherry, but soon saw how ridiculous he was being. She and Jacob might get along well enough but he and Sherry had a bond that only a father and daughter could have and he saw that there was no breaking that.  
  
Leon finally got on his tie correctly when he heard his door bell ring. He ran down his steep staircase taking three steps at a time to get to the door, he opened it and their stood Trish looking absolutely amazing he tried to tell her that but words failed him. Trish simply smiled.  
  
"You ready?" she asked him.  
  
Leon quickly ran to his diner table grabbing the rose that he picked up earlier that day he ran it back to Trish.  
  
"Now I'm ready."  
  
Trish gives him a quick kiss and arm in arm they left. Things are never that easy, even with Trish, but Leon realized that you have to go through all the difficult things to find the good stuff. That's how life is and Leon was happy with what he found.  
  
* - * - *  
  
There are few things in life that make you want to be stronger, to be a better person, to take you over and back again. Chris Redfield made her experience all those things. They had made their mistakes, but together they were such better people for it.  
  
Her life at twenty-five years had already been such an experience. Sometimes when she looked back it all seemed so fiction and unreal, but then she sees Chris and even with just a simple touch everything suddenly becomes so real and.worth it.  
  
Jill and Chris walked through the mountain landscapes together. The gorgeous streaks of blue and purple from the mountain melding together creating just a blur of beauty which was a welcoming sight to Jill's eyes. The two had decided to get away from it all for a weekend and simply spend some time with each other Jill couldn't have been more thrilled.  
  
They had just climbed into a ledge on the side of the mountain. It was just wide enough for the two of them to sit down. Jill cuddled against Chris as they watched the sunrise; they felt the morning air grow warmer and heard the birds begin to chirp.  
  
The two were silent for awhile just enjoying the moment when Chris tensed up. She looks up at him he smiled down on her.  
  
"Jill you know I love you right?"  
  
She looks up at him a funny look on her face "I know."  
  
Chris chuckles "Does it ever surprise you through all the terror and horror how wonderful things turned out?"  
  
"Everyday, but I try not to take it for granted. If Umbrella taught us anything it would be to know that anything can happen."  
  
"Your right we should enjoy every day we can."  
  
Jill looks at Chris sadly "You never know what the future will bring."  
  
Chris smiles "All I know is whatever my future is I want you in it."  
  
Jill clings to him "I love you so much," she whispers to him.  
  
They hold each other for a moment longer then Jill feels Chris reach down in his pocket and sees him pull out a jewelry box.  
  
"Jill Valentine will you marry me?"  
  
Jill couldn't believe it she was utterly speechless.  
  
"I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be everything you want. I know I'll probably come up short, but god Jill I'll try."  
  
Jill begins to cry "You're already everything I wanted Chris." She flings her arms around him.  
  
The sun rose on the two. It was true that they didn't know what was ahead of them, but were both positive that whatever came along they have each other.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Claire, Sherry and Jacob were sitting on the couch watching T.V Claire didn't even know what was on T.V she was too pre-occupied with her thoughts.  
  
She just got a call from Rebecca earlier that night. She was really enjoying her college life. In fact she even met someone his name was David and Claire decided he must be a really great guy because she had never heard Rebecca being so happy.  
  
Claire sometimes thought about going back to college; maybe finish her degree in engineering. Then Claire thought about it a little harder she had too much going for her. Going back to school may be her future, but it wasn't her present.  
  
She looked at all she had going for her on the couch. Sherry was growing up so fast before she even knew it she would be going to college herself. It scared Claire a little to have Sherry gone like that, but that was life things change.  
  
The door bell rang and Claire sprang to life to answer it. Leon and Trish were standing there Claire smiled at the couple.  
  
She and Leon were able to keep their strong friendship. No one was thrilled as she was when Leon met Trish she was a wonderful person Claire really liked her and so did Sherry.  
  
"Hey," Leon smiled "Is she ready?"  
  
Seconds later Sherry was at the door overnight bag in hand "You ready kiddo?" Claire asked her.  
  
"Yep." "Okay you guys have a great time," after a quick hug Sherry left with Leon and Trish. Claire joined Jacob back on the couch were she cuddled up next to him. Not a word was crossed between them, not one was needed.  
  
She and Jacob have been going strong for awhile. He was able to transfer to the F.B.I's Olympia office here in Oregon so they often got the chance to be with each other.  
  
Claire had never felt anything close to what she felt about Jacob. The feelings he brought out from inside of her.words couldn't quite explain it except that it just felt right.  
  
Out from no where Jacob pulls her in closer and whispers into her ear "I love you."  
  
Claire kisses him and whispers back "I love you too," and that was all that was needed. Claire could feel their hearts beating as one, their skin melting into each other. It was a feeling of complete bliss where even if it was only for that brief moment suddenly everything was clear.  
  
Since the whole Carlos ordeal they all had trouble putting their pieces together, but they all had made it. That was the thing with them they always seemed to be able to pull through in the end. Somehow they always got through.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author note: Sorry all Carlos fans. I do think he was a good person at heart, but some of his decisions don't reflect that. Hopefully the rest of the story gave people a chance to look past Carlos and see how the other characters got through it. After all these are all Resident Evil characters somehow they always find a way to survive. Thanks to you all for reading. Always, Leah 


End file.
